Revelations
by eagonfan360
Summary: M.K. knows for a fact that whatever she feels for this idiot of a man, it isn't love. Or, is it? This is my first fanfiction, so criticism is really helpful. Author's note: this used to be a one-shot, but now it's a full story. Chapter 2 is now posted, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations **

* * *

_Love, _M.K. thought, _is not the word for this feeling._

Because who in their right mind would be in love with _him_. Nod, that stupid idiot who had, once again, gotten himself hurt doing stupid tricks, on his stupid half dead bird. It had happened more often since she had left the company of the leafmen: Nod getting hurt doing something he shouldn't, and coming to her for comfort. Not that she cared what happened to him. Because she _wasn't _in love with him.

And yet here she was, holding Nod's small form in her hand, placing him gently on a small bed she had made just for him out of scraps of bedding. It sat on her desk, and as she placed his sleeping form down, she sat in her chair and thought.

Nod was of course still healing from his fall. He had been showing off to some of the new leafmen and gotten himself knocked unconscious. It seemed so unlike him to make such a stupid mistake. He was always so graceful and full of energy, always jumping and fighting with 100% of all his ability. She had seen him fly, he was one of the best.

_Just goes to show you how much you don't know about him stupid. _Her thoughts were right. You can't love someone you don't know. And yes, they had talked over video chat in the forest, and Nod would leave little messages on the trees for her, but they still never talked face to face much, and she hadn't been around him much to begin with.

No, this thing with Nod, this thing that made her hold him tenderly and carefully, the thing in her chest that sometimes couldn't get over how it had felt to hold him, that couldn't be love. It had to be something like pity, or- at worst- just a silly crush. It was much closer to friendship than love, because it was impossible to be head over heels for this tiny annoying person who kept her up at all hours watching over him to see if he woke up.

M.K. kept these thoughts going even as she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Nod awoke to find himself in pain. Not that he hadn't expected that of course. He had knocked himself on the head and fallen down to the forest floor, spraining his wrist in the process. He supposed he should be more grateful. He had heard of leafmen dying of less. But it still hurt, and the pain had woken him up from his sleep.

Sitting up and looking around, Nod realized he was in M.K.'s room. She had placed him on the little bed she had built, and covered him in scraps of soft fabric to keep him warm. A small pang went off in hes heart at the thoughtfulness of the girl, only to become stronger when he looked over at her sleeping face.

She was beautiful for a stomper. What little experience he had of them made them all seem like clamoring idiots who couldn't keep themselves from getting hurt. But M.K. had been different. She didn't really stomp around like her father, she was careful to tread lightly. She would look around with her green eyes, green as the forest, and see things that the other stompers wouldn't. She would Noticethe forest. She would see the way that the trees and the plant were all connected. If that was a side affect of being small and noticing it firsthand, it would make sense. But it was still amazing.

Nod groaned. Stupid thoughts. Thinking this way was, admittedly, how he had gotten himself hurt. He had been thinking about her and the way she talked to him and challenged him. The way that she would hold him when they visited each other, her hands warm and soft. She was so much different than the others, so much more…

Shaking his head, Nod walked over to her, shaking himself out of the perfectly warm blankets. He was so much smaller than her. She was a giant and he was a simple ant to her. A trickle of depression was warming its way into him now. She had a different life. one that would, eventually, lead her away from him and the forest. It was only a matter of time.

Why am I thinking this? The question had been bothering him, along with these thought, since M.K. had shown up with the pod so long ago. It was ridiculous really. Nod was the kind of guy who didn't have much of anything on his mind at any given time. And yet this girl had found a way to be on his mind nearly every day since they met. It was unnerving the way he couldn't forget about her smile, her voice, her lips against his…

With a huff, Nod spun around and nearly dove back into the blankets of the little bed, hoping sleep could dispel these thoughts, but knowing, on some subconscious level, that it wouldn't.

* * *

When, in the morning, M.K. found Nod still laying there, she was at first happy, then sad, then a little annoyed. Happy, because Nod was there, and he seamed to be recovering just fine. Sad, because she knew that he would have to leave soon, but for some reason, she wanted him to stay. And that sentiment, the desire for him to be around longer that he needed to be, made her annoyed with herself. He was simply a crush, their feeling brought together by the sudden events that the late queen had set in motion. _Nothing more._

_And yet,_ some distant part of her mind started to think, _his smile lights up your world, and you can't get him out of your mind. You want him here with you. _This thought floored her, and she got up from her seat at the desk and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth, looking to distract herself from thoughts of tiny forest people, Nod, and, god forbid, _love._

_But think about it, _that dangerous part of her mind was still there. _He's important to you. you think about him all the time. You can't keep ignoring this feeling inside of your hear every time you see him. You DO love Nod._

Part of her wanted to fight it. She wanted nothing more than to keep going with her life as it was, to keep herself from thinking this was. Part of her wanted to simply quit, to avoid all of this pain and uneasiness and just go live in the city again. To just leave all of these issues behind and bury them deep in her heart.

But another part of her was winning the fight. It was her heart, that traitorous thing that kept beating faster every time she talked to Nod. She remembered his smile down to the last detail. She recalled all the times that she had stayed up past midnight, waiting to see if he had called, and then being more than happy when he did. She could feel it now, the emotion that had been threatening to kill her this whole time.

It was love, and it was for none other than that idiot Nod.

A small smile crept over her lips. She had never been in love before. It was different, not like those petty crushes of the past. It was fuller somehow, more tangible. And it had the power to give her a goofy smile like the one she had now.

The smile that, as she kept thinking, was starting to fade away. She was in love, not with some boy from her class, or some heartthrob she had met on the street. She loved _Nod, _the two inch tall leafman who lived in the forest and rode around on tiny birds for crying out loud. He was practically an insect, they couldn't even really talk to each other without technology, let alone kiss…

Once again, M.K. derailed her thoughts. She could think about this later. Right now she had to check on Nod, make sure he was OK. But as she was walking out of the bathroom, she could still feel a small pain in her heart.

* * *

Morning came, and Nod realized that it was time for him to go. He had left yesterday to see M.K., without telling Ronan, though he had probably guessed where Nod had gone. Looking around, Nod found that M.K. wasn't there, and that stupid pang went off in his heart again, this time with disappointment. He had, for some reason, wanted to see her when he woke up. Shaking his head, he quickly got up and prepared to leave.

He had preped himself to go. His swords were in place, his helmet was on, and he was seconds away from calling his bird, when M.K. walked in. She didn't notice him at first-he could see she had something on her mind-and her face was so… _sad. _Like whatever she was thinking was so painful that it was physically hurting her.

The pang in his heart multiplied. He didn't want to see her sad. He want to see her beautiful smile, her green eyes lighting up at some funny comment he made. It was hurting him to see her frown. And that's when he knew.

Nod loved M.K. It was obvious. All of his thoughts since meeting her were clouded with her image, her voice, her very being. He was in love with her smile, in love with her kindness, in love with her simple yet adventurous nature. He was in love with _her_.

And right now his love was sad, in a heart crushing way. Without thinking he made a leap toward her, landing lightly on her shoulder. She made a start, obviously startled, but Nod did't care. All he cared about was the small smile that came to her lips at seeing him.

As long as he could make her happy again, Nod knew that he would stick by M.K.'s side.


	2. Chapter 2: Visitation

**Author's Note: HOLY CRAP PEOPLE LIKE WHAT I WRITE! Even if the number is so little, I'm really happy that any number of people have taken an interest in what I wrote. I almost didn't post this story at all, and now I feel like writing a chapter 2. Thank you, really.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Once **

It was happening more often. The odd heartbeat that M.K. had acquired upon realizing her feelings had become more and more extreme. Whenever Nod would come to her, or when she talked to him over the webcam, or even when she just _thought _of him, her heart would start up. It would beat hard and fast, bringing a subtle heat to her face. At first M.K. had ignored it, thinking it would go away after a few days, maybe a couple of weeks at most. But soon, a whole month had passed, and it had only gotten worse.

_If this is love, I don't want it, _M.K. though after Nod had found his way into her thoughts once again, this time in the middle of a particularly good book. It was about eleven at night, and she had, admittedly, been trying to put him out of her mind. It had worked for all of _six minutes, _after which her thoughts had trailed off into la-la land. With a sigh M.K. put the book down and decided to get ready for bed.

This had to be the cruelest joke fate had ever played on me. The thought was a common one. She had found something she never really imagined - _love _of all things - only to have it become utterly unobtainable. Nod was, after all, about _two inches tall._ It would be impossible to be with him, and her heart was starting to get impatient. She wanted to be with Nod, wanted him to love her back and hold her, but it was just impossible.

M.K. quickly pushed that thought to the side as she went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed, knowing full well that it wouldn't stay there for long.

* * *

Nod knew he had come there for a reason. Ronan wouldn't have let him go otherwise. But, as he stood outside M.K.'s open window, he couldn't find the thought in his mind. He was absorbed in watching the girl of his dreams. It was nighttime and she was reading a book, her face screwed up in concentration. She was beautiful to Nod in a way that made other things seem dull and boring. He could see beautiful flowers or stunning sunsets every day; M.K.'s smile didn't happen nearly enough.

She was distracting him from what he was supposed to be doing though. So, as she got up to go to what he assumed was the bathroom, Nod shook himself awake and tried to remember what he was supposed to do. It had something to do with the current queen...

His thoughts however were completely derailed as M.K. came back into the room. _She looks beautiful, he thought. I love her so much it hurts. _This thought was accompanied by a small pang in his heart, but Nod couldn't think about what caused it right now. He had to remember what he was supposed to tell M.K. and- _wait, what's wrong?_

M.K. wasn't happy. Anyone could see that she was pretty upset. Her eyes were downcast, her mouth set in a small frown. Her steps were slow, even for her kind, making her trip to her bed a long one. The entire time Nod looked at her, trying to determine the reason for her sadness. Maybe he could go ask her? M.K. had left her window open out of habit, knowing that Nod and a few others had taken to visiting her at odd hours. Swiftly he jumped down onto he floor and made his way over to M.K.'s desk. There was a small device on the desk that would flicker a light on and off to let her know someone was there. He flipped the switch, waiting for M.K. to urn around.

When she did, he was taken away by her smile, the one she saved just for him. She made her way over, slow to him, giving him time to savor her looks and her smile. He studied her, looking in her eyes, and seeing the lingering sadness from before. How could he make her feel better? Maybe...

Suddenly, the reason for his visit came back to him, and he knew just how to cheer her up.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up within 2 weeks if school stay's mild. Hope you like it! And please, leave a review with any suggestions!**


End file.
